


A better life

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron falls hard for his co-star, but respects Richard’s wish not to date because of the public attention it would cause. Years later on set for Rocketman they get closer again, but Richard pushes Taron away, telling him he’s beneath his level and not attractive. T is hurt and in his sorrow he meets someone who will change his life. Years later Taron’s and Richard’s life changed massively and while one wants to go back in time, the other doesn’t…
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Male Character(s), Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 11





	A better life

Taron wakes up on the sofa, head on his best friend’s lap, and rubs his eyes tiredly. He looks up and meets a deep ocean blue watching him warmly. He can feel Richard fondling over his hair and relaxes into his touch.

“Feeling better?” Rich asks.

“Yes.” Taron answers and nods lightly. He got a terrible headache after finishing work on set and Rich offered him to take a nap. He sits up and looks at Richard for a moment. Rich understands and pulls him into a kiss. Taron pulls back after a moment and chews on his lower lip. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we? Because we’re kissing, but somehow we continue being friends.” Taron states and sees Richard nodding.

“Listen, T. I won’t get into a relationship with you. It’ll only ruin both of our careers, the world isn’t as tolerant as it pretends to be.” he speaks slowly and sees Taron bringing some distance between them. “I won’t date a colleague of mine.”

“Mm, okay.” T mumbles and stares down at the floor. “But then I need you to stop.”

“With what?” he asks and raises his eyebrows.

“Kissing me, calling me when you’re alone, cuddling me, holding me close and playing with my hair. I can’t do that when we’ll never become a couple.” he speaks and looks down at his knees.

“Alright then.” Rich just says and gets up. “Then I’ll be in my trailer.”

Taron watches him leave and shakes his head. It was for the best. They were mates for so long now and the intimacy between them became normal, but Taron couldn’t cope with it if it would never have a meaning. As much as it hurts him to give up this intimacy between them, he wouldn’t do this to himself. Either completely or not. 

A year after that Richard gets a call from Dexter Fletcher, asking if he wants to be part of a movie about Elton John. Taron played the lead. Richard agrees and so they meet up to talk about it in detail.

Taron let Richard’s name slip once over his lips being with Dex and David Furnish, who then thought it could be a good idea hiring him for the role of John Reid. When Richard agreed Taron triumphed silently, he would be working with Rich again.

Things go well and they have fun on set, everything is like back then. Until one evening they are a bit drunk, walking back to their trailers, close next to each other. Taron soon finds himself pressed against the door of the trailer, Richard’s full lips smashing onto his, their bodies close to each other. “Come inside with me.” Rich mumbles into his ear and Taron agrees.

They share passionate kisses, slowly undressing themselves on the sofa, until there is nothing parting them anymore. Richard hovers over Taron, plants kisses all over him, telling him how gorgeous, beautiful, stunning he looks. Taron is a puddle to his feet quickly.

It doesn’t take long and Richard is deep inside of him, driving him crazy with firm but gentle thrusts, making him his so beautifully. Taron’s hand is tangled in Richard’s curls, his legs are wrapped around his waist, his other hand on his back, nails buried deep into his skin. Feeling Richard’s heated body against his and him massaging his prostate leaves him breathless on the sofa, moaning and whimpering. Richard comes first, Taron’s name leaving his lips in a loud groan right next to his ear, sending Taron over the edge.

\- 

The next few days Richard is out of town, finished with work on set, while Taron continues working on set. T can’t stop thinking about the night a few days ago and feels himself falling hard for Richard all over again. This only makes it hit him harder as he sees a picture of Richard having his arm wrapped around a guy while walking down the streets. Taron knows Richard and he sees the adoration in his eyes for the man next to him.

When Richard comes back two days later Taron decides to confront him with it. He knocks at the door and seeing Richard makes anger and hurt well up in him. Rich sees his look and lets him in quickly, not wanting him to cause a scene in front of the trailer.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Taron asks slowly.

“What do you mean?” he asks and folds his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the table.

“Fucking me, making me believe I mean something to you. Just to flirt with another guy as soon as you’re gone. Did you fuck him as well, telling him he’s the one?” Taron asks and his voice starts shaking in anger.

“Would it be so bad if I did?” he asks, raising his eyebrows and sees Taron’s face going blank. “You’re not the first one I fucked on set, Taron.”

“Oh. My. God.” Taron groans and turns away from him burying his face in his hands. “Are you fucking serious right now? I was just another idiot to help you out with your need to fuck?!” he raises his voice now and turns back to him, pure anger in his eyes.

“Ey, don’t cause a scene now. No one has to know that.” Richard glares at him harshly.

Taron lets out a dark laugh and nods his head. “You know what? Maybe I’ll tell people what kind of asshole you really are, because no one deserves to be used as your fuck toy and getting thrown away as soon as the new one is out!”

A second later Richard steps close to him and Taron finds himself trapped between the door and him. “Don’t. You. Dare. Or I’ll tell everyone you were begging me to do it.” he presses out.

Taron swallows hard and looks up to him, anger fading away, hurt and fear in his eyes. “Why are you doing this to me? You turned me down once not wanting to risk our careers by dating a male colleague.” his voice is shaking hard now. “He’s a fucking actor as well. So why him but not me?” he chews on his lower lip nervously.

“Because you’re way below my level, not as good as him and not attractive.” he says harshly and takes a step back.

Taron’s eyes fill with tears and he slaps his cheek hard. “If I had anything left in me, I would vomit right onto you. You’re making me sick and your behavior is fucking disgusting.” he spits out and tries to hide how much he actually believes Richard’s words. He knows he wasn’t as good as Richard in his job, he knows he wasn’t on his level and definitely not attractive. But hearing it from somebody else even hits harder.

“You’re free to leave at any time.” Richard states and looks at him seriously.

Taron looks at him for a moment until he feels a tear falling down his cheek and quickly lowers his head. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “I wish I’d never met you.” he presses out and turns around opening the door. He steps outside and looks back at him. “One day this kind of thing will happen to you, one day you’re gonna get hurt so bad you’re gonna question yourself and everything you ever believed in. And I hope I’m there to watch.”

Richard slams the door closed and rubs his face. Shit, shit, shit.

-

Taron doesn’t know how he got into town, he doesn’t know why he was walking to the park he’s in now. He doesn’t know how he got there and why he’s here. He sinks down on a bench and buries his face in his hands, uncontrolled sobs leaving his mouth. He doesn’t even care if people are around him or would see him. Taron was feeling like shit, hurt by the things Richard did and said to him. And then something happens which he didn’t have to deal with for a long time. Panic.

T starts breathing too flat, too quick, trying desperately to get air in his lungs. Sobs shake his body in fear, not being able to breathe properly. “No, no, no.” he whimpers and little hiccups leave his mouth, he wraps his arms around himself and rocks himself slightly. Thinking about the fact that Richard was the one helping him through such episodes only makes it worse and he feels like passing out.

“Hey, I’m sorry – Are you okay?”

Taron flinches slightly and looks up meeting a beautiful pair of dark green eyes. He just shakes his head and bites his lower lip trying to calm down. Come on, don’t be embarrassing.

The stranger crouches down to be on his eye level and watches him observantly. “You’re having a panic attack?” he asks and T just nods. “Okay, do you get enough air?” he asks, recognizing the pained breathing of the man in front of him.

“No.” Taron presses out and a tear rolls down his face he quickly wipes away, which has no use at all since his cheeks are already wet.

“Do you want me to help you?” he asks carefully and T looks at him, eyes full of shame and fear. “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay again.” he assures him. “You wanna hold my hand?” he offers him and raises his hand up to him.

Taron’s cheeks flush in embarrassment but he takes his hand and feels a bit steadier almost immediately. He was the type of person who needed to be held when panic hit him. His chest hurts as he still tries to breathe normally again.

“Okay, focus on my voice and take a deep breath in-and let it out.” He holds his hand reassuringly and breathes with him, calm and steady. “Close your eyes if that helps you.” he watches him getting calmer, his breath getting steadier. “Well done.” he encourages him slowly.

Taron opens his eyes again and takes a deep breath. “Thank you.” he says and smiles at him weakly. T rubs his face tiredly and runs his fingers through his hair shortly.

“No problem.” he assures him and watches him observantly. “You look like you could use someone to talk to.”

T laughs softly. “Yeah.” he admits and looks down at their hands for a short moment.

“You wanna go for a drink and tell me what’s going on?” he offers and Taron thinks for a moment before agreeing. “I’m David by the way.” he says as he hands him a tissue.

“Taron.” He says and blows his nose.

“Yeah, I thought you were,” he admits giggling.

“Oh really?” Taron asks surprised and looks at David who sits down next to him now, giving him time to calm down fully.

“Yeah, you’re a brilliant actor,” he says. “I usually don’t do this, I can imagine how annoying that must be to hear the same things over and over again.” he admits, a bit embarrassed. “But you really are talented.”

“It’s fine.” Taron assures him and looks at him with tears in his eyes. “Thank you.”

David looks closely at him and smiles. The tears in his eyes don’t go unnoticed and he wonders what happened to him that made him so upset and panicking.

“Did anyone see my breakdown?” he asks slowly after a while and barely is able to look at him.

“No, I was the only one around here.” he calms him down.

-

Taron wipes away a tear that runs down his cheek and chuckles weakly. “Well, that’s what happened.”

“He sounds like an asshole.” David says and watches him with a compassionate smile. “I’m sorry you had to go through such shit.”

“It’s alright. I guess I deserve it, I always fall for such idiots.” he states and braces his head on his hand. “I’m just too stupid to finally stop doing that.”

“You’re not stupid. We can’t control who we fall in love with.” David says and takes a gulp of his drink. 

“Yeah, I know.” T sighs and stares down at the table. “What he said just brought everything up I think about myself.”

“I know this won’t change anything right now, but you are a very talented actor. He’s pretty dumb if he thinks he could say you aren’t on his level, because I can already tell your personality is way better than his.” David says and sees Taron looking up with hope in his eyes. God, he must struggle with severe self-issues. “And you are attractive and beautiful, don’t let him tell you otherwise just because he has those ridiculously deep blue eyes.”

Taron giggles at that and his eyes light up. “I’ll remember that.”

-

A year later Taron asks David to become his boyfriend and David agrees happily. T finished the whole Rocketman premiere and press tour stuff and decides to finally fulfill his dream and opens a producing company. He’s full of ideas for movies, developing storylines, working close with writers and building up the company successfully.

-

Taron chews on his pen and turns around with his chair looking over LA. If he thinks back where he was two years ago, heartbroken, sobbing and panicking on a park bench he can only laugh at himself. Now two years later he’s leading his company, producing movies with some old friends starring in them and many new ones. Sometimes he still loves to act in them himself.

He had the most loving and supportive boyfriend he could’ve ever hoped for and he was just truly happy. Someone knocks at his door. “Come in,” he says.

“Your boyfriend is here.” his secretary says.

“Let him in.” he chuckles and rolls his eyes. He can’t believe that she still came to check if his boyfriend was allowed to come inside. Taron turns around with his chair as he hears him stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He quickly gets up and closes the gap between them, falling into his arms.

David chuckles and hugs him tightly. “You act like you haven’t seen me in ages.”

“Feels like.” Taron giggles and looks up to him.

David’s green eyes shine brightly, which makes it easier to see the golden sprinkles in them. “You’ve literally seen me this morning.”

“Ages.” Taron just says and grins up to him.

“Dork.” David giggles and rests his forehead against Taron’s.

“I love you.” he whispers and nudges their noses together. And before David can even think about answering he connects their lips to a loving kiss. He walks them backwards to his chair and sits down, cupping his boyfriend’s face and pulling him down with him.

David sits on his knees next to Taron’s thighs on the big chair and tangles his hand in his fluffy hair. He tastes his soft lips and a smile appears on his lips, realizing Taron was his. “I love you too.” he mumbles into the kiss.

Taron smiles and fondles over David’s dark black curls. He pulls back and stares deep into his eyes. “I want you to be mine.” he admits.

“I am yours.” David says and cups his face. “Don’t worry.”

T connects their lips again taking in his taste like an addict. “Let’s get some coffee.” he suggests and David slides down from his lap.

He walks over to the door and turns around seeing Taron watching him adoringly, hands in the pockets of his gorgeous suit. “You’re coming?”

“Marry me.”

“What?” he chuckles surprised and watches him closely.

“Please.” Taron says and drops down on one knee, opening a little box with a ring in it.

“Are you serious?” David asks and his eyes wide in shock.

“So damn serious. Do you wanna be my husband, darling?” he asks with a sweet smile and sees the tears in his lovers’ beautiful eyes.

“Yes!” David nods quickly and walks over to him, tears of joy in his eyes.

Taron giggles happily and takes his hand sliding the ring onto his finger. He pulls him into a loving kiss and hugs him tightly. His life was damn perfect.

-

Eight years later

Taron wakes up as someone jumps onto him. He groans and opens his eyes tiredly. “Morning.” he moans softly and pulls him close into his arms.

“I missed you, daddy.” his son says and cuddles deep into him.

“I missed you too, mate.” he says smiling and closes his eyes again, covering his boy with the blanket. Taron had been away for a week to sign some contracts abroad and had to leave David with their kids alone. “I hope you took care of Gwen while I was away.”

“Of course, daddy. I played with her a lot and dad went to the park with us once.” he tells him happily.

“Well done, Bryn.” he presses a kiss into his boys’ soft hair and smiles down at him. He turns them to the side and lets his eyes wander over his son’s little face. The older Bryn got the more he looked like Taron, blueish green eyes, a fluffy mess of hair on his head, dimples in his face when he laughed. And oh, he loves to sing.

“You’re staying home now, right?” he asks full of hope and looks up to him with big eyes.

“Yes, I will stay home.” he assures him and his seven years old son cuddles into him closer. Taron places soft kisses into his hair, cuddling him closely.

-

A bit later Taron gets up and carries Bryn in his arms into his room. “You should get dressed, alright? I’ll be here in a minute.” He returns to his bedroom and quickly gets ready in the bathroom, dressing up in comfy clothes. Back in Bryn’s room he lifts him up again and carries him downstairs.

David looks up as Taron comes inside with their son on his arms. Their four years old daughter starts squeaking as she sees him and he lets her down from his lap. Taron puts down his son who walks over to David and crouches down. “Come here, Gwenny.” he giggles softly and opens his arms.

“Daddy!” the little one cheers and falls into his arms, her tiny hands grabbing the fabric of his sweater.

Taron picks her up and places kisses all over her little face. “Look at you my little girl.” he says softly and bops her nose. Her dark green eyes shine in joy and Taron fondles over her dark hair. She definitely looked like David and would be such a beautiful woman one day. T walks over to David and leans down with Gwen in his arms, fondling over his son’s hair and kisses his husband lovingly. 

David pulls him down on his lap and T immediately rests his head on his shoulder. Bryn crawls onto Taron’s lap and takes his little sister onto his own. So they all sit there cuddled up and enjoy being together again.

“I love you all so much.” Taron says happily and his kids beam at him.

-

A bit later Taron and David are alone, their kids playing upstairs in Gwen’s room. “I really don’t want to attend this stupid industry event.” he growls.

David just laughs and fondles over his head. “You’ll have to go there after your latest award, they’ll feel offended.” he giggles and looks over at the cupboard full of all the awards Taron won over the last decade.

Taron just laughs and follows his look. “It’s funny. All these years ago I wanted to succeed in my job so bad and get better all the time. And now that I have all these awards they don’t mean so much anymore.”

“How do you mean?” he asks and rests his chin on Taron’s shoulder.

“I do love winning them and seeing my hard work isn’t for nothing, you know? But nothing will ever make me happier than this here.” he says and looks at his side. “I’m married to you and have two beautiful sweet children. No damn award will ever be better than having you three as my family.”

“You’re really cute sometimes.” he smiles and cuddles him tightly. “I could accompany you to the event and we can ask my mum to look after the kids for an evening.”

“That would be lovely.” Taron agrees and turns around kissing him full of love.

-

Taron stands next to David and lets his eyes wander through the room when he sees him. Ocean blue eyes, sharp jaw, dark curls with the signature grey streak in it. A dark blue suit making him look as good as all these years ago. A woman next to him, he’s leaning down whispering something into her ear and makes her laugh before kissing her. Taron looks at him for a moment and feels his heart starting to race and his stomach hurting. “Dave?”

David looks at his husband and sees how pale he got. “You’re okay?” he asks worried and T shakes his head. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I need some fresh air. Now.” he mumbles and walks past by him, his breathing getting faster. He feels David wrapping his arm around him and tries to relax in his touch. “Oh god, I’m gonna panic.” he groans.

“Breathe, T.” he tells him softly and pulls him into a quiet corner of the room. He cups his face and searches eye contact. “Taron, look at me.” he says and Taron does as he says. “Take a deep breath in – and out. I’m here.”

Taron nods and wraps his arms around his waist, steadying himself, as he starts breathing deep and more controlled. “Okay, calm down.” he mumbles more to himself and searches his husband’s near. “Richard is here.” he finally says.

David nods slowly and pulls him into a reassuring hug. “Okay, I know this is scary and brings up some bad memories, but don’t let him intimidate you.”

Taron pulls back and runs his fingers through his hair. “He’s gonna find something to make me insecure. He practically has to since his career turned to shit while I’m winning one award after another.” he chews on his lower lip nervously.

“Love, calm down. He won’t be able to hurt you, alright? You built up this amazing company, you worked so hard and people love it. You have two gorgeous children back home who love their daddy so much and you’re married. He won’t be able to hurt you, sweetie.” he gently rubs his back and fixes his hair again. “I love you, Gwen and Bryn love you and that won’t change, no matter what he says. You’re amazing, darling.”

Taron giggles weakly and hugs him tightly again. “I love you too.”

-

A little while later David is outside having to make a call for business. Taron stands at the bar and plays with his glass of champagne.

“Taron?”

Taron tenses at that sound recognizing his voice immediately. “Richard.” he says and only turns towards him halfway.

Richard leans against the table and watches him with a smirk on his lips. “Long time no see.”

“Mm.” Taron hums.

“Seems like my words worked wonders with you.” Rich says and orders his drink ignoring the shocked look he gets from Taron.

“Excuse me?” he asks finally and turns to the side now looking at him fully.

“Well you needed a push and here you are.” he says and thanks the bartender.

Taron clenches his jaw and nods slowly. “Sure. What do you want? A kick in the ass so it’ll give you the push to make your career better again?” he challenges him now and he knows it. It scares him how good it feels to be finally over him and shows him how this shit feels like. He shouldn’t be doing this. “Or are you here to tell me, again, how I’m not good enough for you and beneath your level, unattractive?”

Richard holds up his hand stopping him. “I’m here to talk.”

“Fine.” Taron says and takes a big swallow of his drink watching him expectantly.

“You know we always were meant to be and-.”

“Stop it right now. We were never meant to be and if we ever were, we aren’t anymore.” Taron stops him and shakes his head firmly.

“What I was trying to say is that I love you.” Richard says and takes a gulp of his drink watching how Taron tenses at that.

“You’re ten years too late,” he says firmly.

“As if a relationship could stop it.” Rich states.

Taron shakes his head at him and lets out a laugh. “You really haven’t changed at all. Richard, it’s more than a relationship to me. We are talking about eight years of marriage and two children.”

Richard shrugs his shoulders. “In my opinion marriage was always overrated.”

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion then.” he answers and takes another gulp. “We can’t go back in time so stop trying to reverse the things you said and did.”

“I know I’ve been mean, T, but come on. Can’t you imagine us together at all anymore? Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

“What I wanted was to be loved and accepted the way I am. Which is why I am married to David.” Taron feels tears burning in his eyes as he looks up. “I am happy, Rich, don’t try and destroy it. And take care of your girlfriend, you hear me?”

Richard watches him for a moment before he nods slowly. “Okay.”

Taron feels David coming near without even looking back and relief washes over him. He watches Richard for a moment and his heart aches a bit. “Listen, we won’t be the same as we were before all of this shit. But if you’d like to have a role I’ll see what I can do.” he offers thinking at all the fun times they had.

“Okay, I’ll remember that.” he says and Taron hands him his card.

David wraps his arm around his husband and looks down at him seeing his shiny eyes. “You’re okay?” he asks slowly.

Taron nods and smiles up to him. “More than okay.” he gives back slowly and David knows it’s because of him. T softly connects their lips for a moment before saying goodbye to Richard.

-

Richard makes his way back to his girlfriend who wraps her arm around him and smiles up to him happily. They leave soon and when Richard steps into their apartment he suddenly feels lonely. His house didn’t feel like home, he wasn’t ready to have kids with his girlfriend. He wasn’t even sure if she was really the one who could give him the love he needed. Maybe he lost the one who could’ve given that to him ten years ago.

Rich loosens his tie and gets rid of his jacket. He takes out the little card of his pocket and stares at the name of his former best friend and lover. Maybe he would give it a go and try to work for him, it couldn’t get worse with his roles either way.

-

Taron lies awake, listening to his husband’s calm breathing and thinks back to this evening. The talk with Richard was kind of a relief, being able to look him in the eyes, knowing his worth. And the compassionate soul he was he felt bad for Richard who lost a lot of his good reputation with fucking up some projects. He knows Richard is a talented actor and he knows he will find a role for him if he ever contacted him.

The door to their room opens and Taron quickly gets up, not wanting to wake up David. He closes the door behind himself and looks down at his son who holds his teddy bear tight. Taron crouches down in front of him and fondles over his head. “Everything alright?”

“Can I stay with you?” he asks in a thin voice and T knows immediately what’s going on.

“Had a nightmare?” he asks compassionately and his son nods. “Come here, mate.” he says and opens his arms, pulling him into a safe embrace. “Let’s bring you back to bed.” Taron lies down in his son’s bed and Bryn cuddles into his side. T looks at the ceiling for a while and fondles over his hair calmingly. “You wanna tell me what it was about?” As his son doesn’t answer he looks down and sees him chewing on his lip, eyes filled with tears. “Aw, shh, I’m here.” he whispers and turns onto his side, softly fondling over his son’s cheek.

“I dreamt about school and some people were really mean and telling me I’m ugly and dumb.” he explains quietly.

Taron frowns slightly and nods understanding. “Did this ever happen before to you?”

“No, but to a friend of mine on Friday.” he says and avoids his look. “I told them to stop and now I’m scared they will do the same to me.”

T rubs his back and smiles. “I’m really proud of you, Bryn. Standing up for your friend was really brave.” he explains and his son looks up at him with big hopeful eyes. “Maybe there will be some comments but you can always come to me and dad and tell us about it, okay?”

He nods quickly. “Okay, daddy.”

“Let me tell you something I learned the hard way. When people are mean to you or say you can’t do something, it’s really hurtful. But you can prove them wrong by living your life happily and succeed in what they said you can’t do.”

“Did someone say mean things to you?” he asks, confused not being able to imagine that happening to his strong father.

“Many people did. Many people tried to tell me I would never be good at my job.” Taron tells him, not wanting him to grow up thinking his parents never struggled before.

He nods slowly and chews on his lower lip before looking at him with big questioning eyes again. “But what if I’m not succeeding?”

Taron fondles over his head calmingly and shakes his head. “Then at least you tried and that’s what counts. You don’t have to succeed always and sometimes things we wish for are so bad but never get, turn out not being as wonderful as we imagined. We get what we get in life and it’s our job to make the best out of it, which doesn’t mean to be successful.” Taron smiles at him lovingly and plants a soft kiss onto his forehead. “And you, my sweet boy, you’ll never be alone. Dad and I will always be here for you and proud of you.”

“I love you, daddy.” he says and cuddles closer into him.

“I love you too, Bryn.” T answers and wraps his arms around him safely.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” he asks softly.

“Of course.” Taron says and smiles as his son wraps his tiny arms around him, holding him as close as possible. David would know where he was when he woke up. It wasn’t the first time that Bryn came to cuddle with him after a bad dream and Taron thought it’s important to reassure him in those nights. He starts humming Bryn’s favorite tune and it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Taron smiles down at him and thinks of himself. He would never let anyone hurt his family.


End file.
